Love Between A Doc and A CEO
by Sushiwriter09
Summary: Kagome is a pediatrician who just broke up her boyfriend Hojo . Now she lives with her 3kids. Sesshomaru is the top dog of all business in japan.What happens when a his little girl appears on Kagome's doorstep and is dirty and all scratched up? Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Love Between A Doc and CEO

I hope yall like it. It's my first but I'm doing my best. And this is great practice. Hope ya likey. If i made a mistake , please make it known to me. Please reveiw and Thank you for reading this. Title may change if i think of another.Maybe rating will change to.

Summary:

Kagome's an E.R pediatrician who divorced her husband ,Hojo. Now she lives with her 3kids. Sesshomaru is the top dog of all business in japan.What happens when a his little girl appears on Kagome's doorstep and is dirty and all scratched up?

--Chow--

Prologue

A little girl ran as fast as she could to get away from her captors. It was a thin forest area with little to hide in. She needed to find shelter. Or at least a phone to call Daddy Sesshomaru. "HELP" she yelled trying to get away from them. She was about to yell again but thought about it first. _Daddy Sesshomaru said always keep quiet so that she wouldn't give herself away._ As she ran she saw lights further on ._If I make it there …..Maybe its people that will help me ,_ She thought.

"I got her" A loud snake youkai yelled. She turned around to see him running towards her. She saw some more moving lights going to the lights ahead. _I'll make it …_She thought. She suddenly felt something grab her by her hair.

"Gotcha. Thought you could get away from me. If the boss didn't said keep you alive I would eat you myself, twit."

The little girl looked with fear in her eyes and her body went into overdrive. She punched him in his slanted eye. Making him loosen his grip. He recovered and slapped her. She instantly starts to fight back. When she kicked him in his sensitive spot. He winced in pain as she started to run towards the lights. She made it and was happy to see a lady running towards her. She fainted on the top of the stairs.

Chapter 1: The Situation

Kagome made her way to her house after work. She worked from 9am to 6pm and was tired. Sota was now living with her for a while. He was going to college near her house so she asked him to move in with her. Being an E.R pediatrician she had crazy work shifts. She worked a little later then expected.

I wonder if Sango and Miroku are home yet Kagome thought as she made her way up the drive way. Her house was a two story and it was small yet big. Something caught her at the top of the stairs to her front door. She parked her car and grabbed the keys. She ran to the top to see a little girl of the age of 8 and she was unconscious. Kagome stooped up the little girl when the little girl mumbled a name. "Daddy Sesshomaru"

Kagome was bomb rushed by the twins Yuuka and Kano as she opened the door to the house. "Mama, Mama guess what we did today" both of them said loudly as he noticed the little girl in Kagome's arms. "Who is she, mama?" The twins said in unison .They were only 3 years old.

"Hi ma" Shippo said as he kissed his adopted mom on the forehead as he headed out to work.

"Hello

Shippo be home before 11:30 or else" Kagome yelled out the door as Shippo jumped into a car with a friend of his. Kagome looked to see a female friend driving. _I'm gonna have to find out about her. _Kagome thought.

Kagome noticed that the twins were gone upstairs and she was still holding the little girl. The little girl was more like clinging to her. She ran up the stairs to the spare bedroom. It was a room made for two but no one really used it. She cleaned up the little girl and tucked her in. The girl showed a hint of contentment. "Who are you, little one?" Kagome said. _Sesshomaru …That name sounds so familiar._ Kagome thought.

--With Sesshomaru--

As he started into the house he didn't get Rin's scent like he normally did. _Something is wrong_ Sesshomaru thought _it's too quiet._

"Lord Sesshomaru ….um how are you today?" A toad like demon bowed.

"Where is Rin, Jaken? Sesshomaru snarled at Jaken. Jaken handed Sesshomaru an elegant looking letter that was anonymous just his name on it. He opened it. It had a horrible stench that was hard to get out of your nose. It read:

Well Lord Sesshomaru

_It seems that I have taken your lovely, hyper pup. I see this letter more of a ransom. Little Rin is too adorable for me to harm but by the time you get home you won't have a lot of time left to find her. Tsk Tsk. To think that the Great Sesshomaru Lord of the West has a soft spot for a pathetic human child. You know where to meet me so don't push me aside or else Little Rin will disappear from the face of the Earth. You have only 3days._

It ended just like that. Sesshomaru's youkai was enraged at this letter. To think someone could get the defense of his home down to kidnap Rin. _**We should've killed that hanyou the first time we saw his sinister face.**_ His youkai said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, What would you like us to do about the matter? Jaken asked snapping Sesshomaru back to the conscious world.

"We will keep it to ourselves so that he want get any ideas. I will meet him on the countryside of the city. I will tell Anza to come with me for back up, just in case he tries to pull anything." Sesshomaru said calmly. His adopted daughter was all he loved and cared for. It would truly make him once again cold to lose Rin. _Rin, this Sesshomaru will find you. _

_--Somewhere in crimnalville--_

"You did WHAT?!" Naraku yelled at the brainless snake youkai from around the desk. "How could you lose someone? Especially a human child. What am I to do when Sesshomaru comes to get her and she's not even here?

The snake was not as dumb as he thought because to make up for his mistakes he always came up with improved ways to do something. "I'm sorry for what happen, boss. But how about we act like we still have the twit and kill Sesshomaru instead? That would surely make your day and money even better.

With a sinister smirk on his face he said "Indeed my friend. It would truly make my day to see him gone."


	2. Chapter 2 Foreseen Trap

Love Between A Doc and CEO

This is dedicated to my first nine reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Please review. And again please make sure to look for any mistakes. Hope ya likey.

Chow for now.

Sushiwriter09

Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha .Take that Legal system.Moohahahahahahaha!!

Chapter 2 Foreseen Trap

Anza knew her big cousin like the back of her hand. She knew that something was up when she heard his voice over the phone. They were born on the same day at the same time. Their mothers were sisters. You could say that it was great timing. Sesshomaru was like a twin. She had the very same markings except for her eyes and crescent moon. It was turned backward. And her eyes were silver like her hair. "Fluffy-pooh, I'm positive that Rin is fine. You taught her what to do in this type of situation."

Sesshomaru hated when his little cousin torment him with that name. "Yes, I taught her but what if she so scared that she doesn't think about it."

Anza was furious that Sesshomaru would think of Rin like that. Anza rushed at Sesshomaru saying "Sesshomaru, I can't believe you. You're belittling Rin. You don't give her enough credit or faith. She's a strong little girl .Not some weak pathetic human. She has dealt with youkais the whole time she has been with you. So the Great Sesshomaru belittles his own daughter." You need to calm down her youkai said more like yelled in the back of her head. He's only concern about Little Rin's well-being and out of all people you should know that by now.

Sesshomaru should have known that that Anza was going to tell him that. Her eyes were full of anger and it was all because of him. "This Sesshomaru is only concerned for her safety. This Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin to be harmed in any way. This Sesshomaru is going to the countryside of the city to see if this Sesshomaru can get Rin back .If not this Sesshomaru will fight til the hanyou is dead."

They headed out to the countryside. . On their way, they saw a beautiful house on the outskirts of city. Anza calm down. If the hanyou hurts Rin, his life would be miserable if he lived after she was done with him. That would be if she ever got the chance to kick his butt Anza thought. Sesshomaru stopped in front Anza

"Stay back here. I'll signal if I need you." Sesshomaru commanded. He saw Naraku standing there in a clearing. Something isn't right. He wouldn't just stand there. And where was Rin? Sesshomaru thought. He couldn't sense her anywhere.

Anza pouted at him. I can't believe he just commanded me to wait.

--Kagome--

"Mama, Mama she up she up." Yuuka yelled as she jumped onto her mom's bed. "She said …um...I forgot what she said." Yuuka said. Yuuka was clumsy like Kagome. Yuuka and Kano was the spiting image of Kagome. Every now and then they would do something like their father. Like annoy and persist in things, Kagome got up from bed to check on the little girl.

"Well did she say what her name was?" Kagome asked Yuuka as she tied her robe.

"No … she just grabbed her head."

She must have a headache. "I'm going to go check on her. Want to come?" Kagome asked as she offered her hand.

"Nahhhh…..I going to play with Kano-chan." Yuuka said as she walked to their playroom.

Kagome walked had to walk pass Shippo's room to so she decided to check on Shippo. When she heard Shippo talking.

"Kilala (A/NI'm not sure if that's how you spell it. If not please tell me. Kilala goes to humanoid to youkai form. I'll see if I can draw a picture of her to look like in the next chapter. ) my ma doesn't like it when I keep things like this from her. Maybe you should come over and so I could introduce you." She knew what sound like a squeal of happiness. "Alright come around one, we can have lunch today. Bye" With that Shippo started to get dressed.

Good ole Shippo always doing the right thing. Kagome thought as she started to walk towards the little girl's room.

She opened the door of the room to see the little girl sitting up. "Rin so happy that you helped Rin, pretty lady. Rin was kidnapped and needs to call Daddy Sesshomaru. Rin's head hurts very badly. Can Rin ask what pretty lady's name is?" Rin said as she saw Kagome make her way up to the bedside.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. (She got her maiden name back after Hojo and the kids too.) I suppose you are Rin. Kagome smiled lightly.

"Yes May I call Daddy Sesshomaru.?" Rin asked as if nothing the night before fazed her at all. Kagome walked out into the hallway to get the phone when she felt two powerful auras going pass the house. A barrier was around the whole perimeter of the house when she found Rin that night. She went back into the room and handed the phone to Rin. She dialed Sesshomaru's private phone number that few people knew and waited. "Hello...This is Mizaki …Who is calling?"

Mizaki-chan, It's Rin. Can Rin speak to Daddy Sesshomaru?"

"OMIGOSH ….RIN ...ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU? IS NARAKU THERE ……HAS HE HURT YOU?" Mizaki yelled into the phone.

"Rin is fine. Pretty lady saved Rin from snake youkai."

"Rin put "pretty lady" on the phone." Mizaki said. Rin handed Kagome the phone.

"Hello, Kagome speaking." Mizaki was surprised to hear that name.

"Dr. Higurashi What a surprise. This is Mizaki Takeshi. Do you know the situation?"

"No …Why… What's wrong?" Kagome remember that Mizaki came into the E.R with Anza who was pregnant with Little Kyo.

"Well you see Rin was kidnapped by Naraku. And well Lord Sesshomaru is going to the countryside to get Rin. And that I know that Rin's safe. Lord Sesshomaru and Anza are falling into a trap of Naraku." Kagome winced in disgust at the mentioning of the name .With that being said Kagome knew who the two powerful auras that passed by. She had to stop them from falling in a trap Naraku's trap.

Flashback

Kagome is in labor. She was in great pain and she hated the doctor on call today. He was too arrogant for himself. She wasn't yelling like on the other pregnant moms. She was rather calm. She left Hojo because she had caught him with another woman. Now , she was left alone to birth a kid into the world. She sighed . At least she had her son to help her raise them. Even Kaede and all of her good friends. A contraction came. Kaede was telling her to push.(Kaede is not the doctor)She pushed. She grabbed the rails for another hard push. 

"Dr. Higurashi we see the head. We need you to push once more." Kagome groaned at Dr. Umeda. Kagome pushed her thought to be last push. She didn't hear the baby first cry. "We have a boy". 

Kagome wanted to see the baby but she felt the urge to push again. But this time she screamed out in pain. "My goodness, child ye having twins." Kaede said surprisingly. 

"The Old Hag is right. Why didn't we pick up the 2nd baby?" Dr Umeda said. 

Kagome nearly jumped off the bed to Dr. Umeda and grabbed his tie. "Stop insulting my family or you won't have a job here. "Kagome knew Koga was the Chief Doctor of the hospital. And she knew how to use her connections.

She was in labor for 4 hours and how the second baby was easier the first. She gave the baby three pushes and the baby was out. (Got tired of writing this part.) She didn't hear a cry from this baby but when they handed from to her, they were both smiling at here. She couldn't help but smile. 

That night, Naraku heard that a powerful miko was giving birth and he thought it would be good to kidnap the child. When he got there he made sure that he hid his aura. When he saw two babies instead of one. When he attempted to touch one he was purified which caused him to step back when he hit the bed that caused Kagome to wake up. He let himself be known." Awww...Miko I see you birthed two beautiful children. One that could be a monk or miko." He grabbed the first baby his hand touched. He was about to leave when a bright light wrapped around him. He nearly dropped the baby when Kagome caught one of the twins. "Naraku" she said "I will send you to the pits of hell if you try and kidnapped my kids again. With a swing of a hand she threw Naraku out of the window. He wasn't expecting the miko to be so powerful after giving birth to twins. And how did she know his name.

End of Flashback

"Dr. Higurashi, be sure to keep Rin safe and try and stop Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Anza." Mizaki said.

"I will .I'll have my son watch her while I go find Sesshomaru and Anza."

A/N ……..Can't think of what to write grabs hair frustrated. I would write more but my brain won't let me. Except this a/n. Hope ya like it. Tell what I could do to improve for the next chappy, will yall? Sess/kags moment will come. And please tell me if you have any ideas for this story

Thank you and Happy Reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Warzone: Kidz style

Love Between A Doc and CEO

Here's my treat for all the people who reads this story. For the Non reviewer and reviewers. I had nothing to do today so two chapters in one day is good .Considering how my brain works. Thanks for reading this.

Announcer voice: Sushiwriter09 doesn't own Inuyasha.

And please Review

Chapter 3 Warzone:Kidz style

"Shippo" Kagome called as she knocked on his door. She decided to open the door. Shippo was staring out the window. His reddish-orange hair shined as the sun touched it. He was now 16 in human years. His emerald eyes showed delight. He was smiling out the window at a lovely black hair girl walking towards the front door.

"Shippo" Kagome said again. This time he jumped. He must've been in deep thought Kagome thought.

"Ma, what are you doing scaring people?" Shippo said as she smiled. He felt like his heart had just leaped out of his body.

"Shippo, I'm going out and I need you to watch the twins and our little guest."

"But, Ma I wanted you to meet someone." He said with a little blush as he ran his hand though his hair. Nut when he looked into Kagome's blue eyes, he saw seriousness. "Alright but once you come home you have to meet her."

"Okay, I will and" she pointed that motherly finger at him "No hanky panky while I'm gone, understand?" Shippo nodded his head and went off to find his siblings. The door rang and you could here unison from the twins saying "I got it!"

When they opened the door they saw a kind-looking youkai girl. "SHIPPO" They yelled at the top of their lung. "YOUR PRETTY LADY IS HERE!" The girl and Shippo were surprised and both were blushing deep red. "Hi Shippo, mew."

"Hi Ki. You're early as usual." Shippo said as he turned around to lead her, when he saw his ma with a bow and quiver of arrows and a sword she had inherited from her father. "See ya mom"

"Hello" Kagome said politely to Kilala. "I'll be back, later. Please watch the twins carefully, dear."

As Kagome got farther away from the house, her miko powers started to fuse with her youki. **Yesssss, It 'bout time you let me out. It was getting crammed in there.** Her youkai said. She could see her inner beast stretching as if just wake up. We have some business to take care of. Kagome said to her inner beast. **It's bout time we get some action.** Kagome smirked at what the youkai just said. Kagome's hair grew longer in the high ponytail all the way to her knees. On her face were two strips, one on each cheek. She had a crescent moon but it was turned down with a star in the middle of the gap. This indicated she was Lady Kagome Higurashi of The Northern Lands. Inuyoukai- miko a powerful but deadly combination. She was getting closer and closer to the clearing where she felt the powerful auras. When she got there they were still fighting. She saw Sesshomaru fighting Naraku. Both had gashes on them but they didn't pay them any mind. She put up a barrier around herself when she felt something rushing towards her. She stepped out of the way to see Anza about to fly into the tree when Kagome caught Anza by her kimono sleeve.

"Anza Takamoto, I thought I told you to stay calm unless you don't want to keep that pup of yours." Kagome said

"Dr. Higurashi ……You're an Inuyoukai," Anza was surprised. Her daughter's doctor was a miko and youkai.

Suddenly there was a loud boom that came from the fight. Smoke crowd around them. They ran to see what had happened. Kagome and Anza was running blindly in thesmoke only to get separate from each other. Kagome saw a body and carefully went to see who it was. Little did she know that Sesshomaru's beast was out of control. Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red. She slowly walked closer to him and flared her aura as a warning to calm down.

Sesshomaru POV

He was fighting Naraku and he had just gotten Naraku on the ground .He raised his sword to stab him in the heart when Naraku said something. Something that sent him into rage. He was losing control. He couldn't control his beast.

Naraku POV

Naraku smirked at what was taking place and decided to take his leave. The snake youkai made him a smoke bomb just in case he got into this situation. He threw and left.

"We will meet again"

Normal POV

It ran through his head like a skipping cd. "Little Rin is dead. Little Rin is dead." It can't be true. Could that be the reason Rin is not here. Rin couldn't just die like that. **RRRIIINNN!?** His beast roared. He saw a female Inuyoukai walking towards him. It wasn't Anza.

Red met Red .As they stared each other down. Kagome let her beast take over to calm Sesshomaru's down. They were howling to communicate. How embarrassing Kagome thought. Kagome's youkai decided to do a act of submission on Sesshomaru. She laid her head under Sesshomaru's and he returned to normal. But he smelt Rin on the woman. Rin's and this woman's scent mixed together is intoxicating. That's why he calmed down. "Why do you smell like Rin, Woman?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi Lady of the Northern Lands. And it's not woman."

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself ….Lady Kagome" he said with respect. **That was a first** his youkai said.

"Rin is safe. Did you not have faith in your own daughter, Lord Sesshomaru?" She knew she had insulted the Great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and she was expecting him to grab her by her neck. **Now you've did it, Kagome** her youkai sighed. She was taken back by his action. He merely stared at her. His eyes she thought. They are beautiful and there's a hint of happiness in them. Then she remembered. "Anza" She had forgot that she got separate from her.

"Dr. Higurashi, Naraku got away. And Little Rin…..She must be scared."** You are going back on your own words, Anza.** Her youkai smirked. "Hn" was all that was heard.

Kagome smiled "Rin is safe"

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru and Anza said in unison.

Kagome smirked "Because she's at my house."

As they walked towards the house Kagome and Sesshomaru stole glances at each other. Kagome would look over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru staring at her. It made her blush a little after being caught stealing glances.

Sesshomaru's ally kept staring at him. "Is this Sesshomaru interesting?" He smirked. Anza was shocked at what he just asked. Was he flirting with Dr. Higurashi?

"I was merely looking to make sure no one was watching us." Kagome said. As they reached the house there was only one room light one .The playroom light. She was going to play with them then.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Anza ….We are about to step into a highly dangerous kids warzone. You must watch where you step. The kids has booby trap the house. And my son has signaled me that …"she pointed to the playroom window. "There's a war going on. I suggest you think like a kid." Kagome smirked at the reactions on their faces. Sesshomaru and Anza wasn't ready for what was about to happen. As she opened the door she saw water balloons being launched at them. She moved aside quickly. And the water balloons hit Anza and Sesshomaru quickly.

"Direct hit" She heard Yuuka say and clap. The little girl must be feeling much better. She saw the note that looked like Shippo's handwriting.

HELP US!!

Shippo

Kagome chuckled. Sesshomaru and Anza didn't know what to do. They both stared at her. Then kagome took the bait. The Letter. "Smart, little ones she said loud enough for them to hear. Green goop was poured out of the hidden booby trap.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked. He smelt Rin's amused scent. She was having fun. Sesshomaru smiled to himself.

"Kids warfare is the game. They have captured Private Shippo and Private Kilala. We should head to the safest place to talk my study." She was happy to have some fun with her kids. She put out a hand and asked. "Are you in?"

"Definitely. If this goes on here I wouldn't mind staying here and play. Fluffy-pooh what about you?" Anza said playfully.

"Hn" _This is what the Lady of the Northern lands do? Interesting._ Sesshomaru told.

"Great, that means he's in" Anza translated.

Well we have to get to the second floor .The study is the last room on the hall. If by any chance you get capture, DON'T try and get out. They have a strong manipulating will and they aren't afraid to use it." There are three kids, two prisoners, and three of us .She stood up . Again I say think like a Kid." Kagome lead the way.

"Why don't we go to the playroom instead?" Anza whispered.

"Suicidal." Kagome said calmly. "The door would be blocked by booby traps and they have hidden passage to get out of the playroom."

"Fluffy, you're mighty quiet. What's wrong?"

"Stop calling me that name Anza. This game is like actual warfare. May I ask how old are you children, Lady Kagome." He asked with the same emotionless face. He just thought they was teenager but boy was he wrong.

Kagome smiled "They are merely three and a half years olds." Surprised flicker on his face for a second.

"Hn" He was impressed. **She's beautiful, smart, and she produces pups that are smarter then the average pup. Impressed, yet?** Sesshomaru's youkai said. Silence. Lady Kagome was all that his inner beast listed. She was far from normal. **She would make a good mate for us**. Sesshomaru groaned.

"We are here." She opened the door to the study to see Kano smirking evilly at his mother. She had to admit Kano was a sweet boy but he thought up things the devil would think up himself. "General Kano I see you are one step ahead of me."Kagome smirked.

"Indeed, General Momma." Kagome snickered at that name. "You dare laugh at this Kano and think you will get away. Her security camera TV turned on and there was Shippo and Kilala tied up. Yuuka and Rin smiling at the camera. Sesshomaru's posture relaxed at the sight of his daughter smiling and okay. "Ready for Plan B, General Kano." The girls said. Shippo and Kilala was looking at the camera, eyes pleading for help.

"General M. You will either ally with us or bargain with us." Kano smiled. The heir to lordship is going to be a good one Kagome thought. Without noticing Yuuka that she was in the room and she grabbed Sesshomaru into the secret passage her mother had hidden. Yuuka quickly tied Sesshomaru (who's in a of surpriseness that he could believe he was captured.) and showed him to the playroom. "We won't hurt ya pretty man." Yuuka said as sweetly as possible.

Dr. Higurashi has her hands full. And boy was she right about the manipulating ways. Sesshomaru thought and looked to see Rin and the two teenager .

"You're my son alright. I give in. You and your siblings have to get up for tai chi tomorrow with Kikyo. And Kilala has to go home. I'll say …no dessert for a week, young one." Kano eyes widen. Kagome looked to the TV to see that Sesshomaru was captured and looked defeated.

He yelled into the toy walkie talkie "Abort mission. I repeat Abort mission." As he ran to his room.

"You and your get a bath and go to sleep." Kagome said .

"My kids like to do this now and then. Sometimes I'm the prisoner and sometimes Shippo is the prisoner." Kagome looked around to see that the Sesshomaru was captured by a three year old and an eight year old. "Yall are free to stay if you like?"

"Sure we'll stay it's getting a little late and Rin probably going to be sleepy. Then she'll use her puppy eyes on us." Anza said laughing.

Sesshomaru walked in with a knocked out Rin in his hands. She looked even more peaceful around Sesshomaru .Kagome thought . You know you're falling for him .You've never for Hojo like that you know. Hush or be locked up again said. Well I might as well talk how since you're going back to work in two days. I always get locked up. Her youkai said. "Her room is across the hall .You either sleep in there with her or get the room next to that one. Your pick .Anza you can get the room to the right of this room.

They house grew quiet as all the occupants went to sleep except for two.

A/N

I hope you like this. Thank you for reading this. /Bows to the readers.\ Chow everyone I will try to update but it may be a day or two. THe only reason why there is no cussing in this because I can't cuss. It dosen't come out my mouth right. And not on paper either.

General Sushiwriter09 OUT

To answer your question Sugar0o .In my story he is . He's got strong healing powers. Instead of making from hanyou ,they are true pure blooded youkais. Making them very powerful kids. Sorry not to much Sess/Kags moments but i will try in the next chappy.


	4. Chapter 4 Awake Because of You

Love Between A Doc and CEO

SORRY Changing plot to a twist. Instead of Kagome bring divorced from Hojo. They just never got married. Hojo was unfaithful and in that relationship when she decided to break it off .The twins were born at the end of the relationship.

Chapter 4 Awake because of you

I hope you all like the warzone. I don't know what possess me to write that but it was too childish was it? I'm listening to Mahna Mahna. I fall in love with stupid things. Thank you for reading this and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**On With The Story:**

Sesshomaru couldn't go to sleep. Kagome plagued his every thought. The room Rin has a balcony to it. When he got to the balcony, he saw Kagome walking in the garden below. So she couldn't sleep either. Sesshomaru thought. Maybe she's thinking of us his youkai said. **She is quite beautiful, Sesshomaru. She's so grace with every movement. She's got a nice body ya know.** "Hn" he said it too loud which made Kagome look at the balcony.

"So you resorted to spy, huh?" Kagome smirked as she jumped to the balcony. Their faces were inches away. Gold meeting Blue. _I couldn't go to sleep because of him._ Kagome thought. **It's calling this annoying thing we called LOVE. You thought you had it once with Hojo.** _And you're supposed to be my inner self. Still he is sexy and his eyes are hypnotizing._ Kagome thought. She felt the urge to kiss him. His hair looked so soft.

"I see you find this Sesshomaru interesting still, Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked and raised a brow at Kagome reaction. Kagome was smirking back. _Maybe this Sesshomaru is falling for Lady Kagome._** Kiss her**.

"Just Kagome, please. Maybe I do. What's it to ya, Lord Sessho...before she could get the rest of the words out, she felt a pair of soft warm lips press against hers. He's kissing me. She decided to kiss back.

"Daddy Sesshomaru." Rin said as she rubbed her eyes. Kagome pulled back. It was inappropriate to kiss in front of children. Sesshomaru and Kagome sighed at the same time. They thought the same thing though. _It was good while it lasted. Maybe another time._ They thought.

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he stooped Rin into his arms.

"Is Rin going to have a momma?" Rin asked innocently. Kagome blushed slightly at hearing what Rin said.

Sesshomaru redirected Rin's attention. "Why are you out of bed, Rin?"

"Cuz Rin always wakes up at 2am to get an early morning snack. Lady Kagome, May I have a snack?" Kagome held back the laughter that was trying to come up. Her kids got up at midnight to get a snack. _It's something about kids and late urges for snacks._

"Sure, you can have a snack. I'll take you to get one. I was just going to get one myself. What'll be cookies , cake , sandwich you just tell me what you want." Kagome said as she walked out the room with Rin in tow. She took a peek at Sesshomaru who let down his mask of coldness and instead there was a mask of contentment. Kagome smiled as she walked out the door.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh .**Boy that was a goodnight. Rin has never taken liken to any woman that you bring in. Now she seems to be so attached to Lady Kagome. But you didn't bring this one in.** _Silence, I need to get some sleep._

I'm SO SO SO SORRY!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. AND I WANT TO WRITE MORE BUT IT'S NOT COMING TO ME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME……….i'M SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. PLEASE IF POSSIBLE COULD ANYONE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT YALL WOULD LIKE TO READ IN THIS? Thank you to all my new and loyal reviewers.

Chow


	5. Chapter 5 Be on Guard

Love Between A Doc and CEO

Chapter 5 Be on Guard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

It was my birthday yesterday and thought to write this for yall.

Soooo Enjoy.

Sesshomaru and Anza left with Rin after breakfast. Kikyo came and all of them did Tai chi. It was in the mid afternoon that Kagome was called into hospital when one of her patient came in the ER. She left the kids with Shippo and Kaede. Kaede was there when she was born. She was the first human she met. She rushed out to the hospital to find out that the patient is Koga's little son Koga Jr. Koga was enraged that his son was a target. K.J. was a really polite kid compared to his father except for his claiming problems. K.J claimed Yuuka as his. Ayame his mother was a wonderful writer. She was pacing around Koga's office.

"Who could have done his to him?" Ayame was furious and she knew it. Someone somehow gave poison, and then beat the little kid harshly.

The first thing that Kagome did was examined K.J. She noticed the little boy was in great pain. Kagome was in hurt to know that someone could do this. She felt Naraku's dark aura in the boy's damaged body. She used her miko power to heal the little boy. He would be fine in a few hours. She smiled at her work and walked to Koga, her boss and good friend.

"How is he, Kagome?" Koga and Ayame said at the same time. She raised her hands and they backed up to give her air.

"He's fine. With his youkai and the healing, he'll be back to normal in a few hours. Just be careful after being threatened his youkai is still enraged." Kagome said. Koga calmed down and bear hugged Kagome.

"Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes flashed red for a moment." Koga" she said venomously. " I noticed Naraku's aura in the poison that was injected into his body. It wasn't enough to kill him just enough to knock him out."

"What do you think we do? I feel like kicking his butt for hurting my child." Ayame said as she struggled to get up. "That is afraid this one is out." She rubbed her unborn baby. Two months until he was born.

"He's been going after the heirs of the Lands." Kagome thought about it. Her kids could be next. "I just thought about it but my kids could be next. And with Ayame being pregnant, there's a slight chance he'll come next her. I suggest we raise our households to High Alert."

"I'll call Ginta and Hakkaku, immediately. And you better call Kikyo." Kagome almost snorted at her cousin's name. She loved Kikyo, like family should but Kagome had her reason's to doubt Kikyo's trust. Like when they were teenagers, Kagome accidentally exposed her crush. Then Kikyo started to like Inuyasha. They got married and now they own thousands of gyms around the world. But not as rich as Kagome is. Yet, they make a good couple. But there still is some trust issue. Or the time when Kikyo wasn't doing her job as a spy and nearly got Kagome killed due to mistaken identity. Kagome had to prove that she was the Lady of the Northern Lands. But somehow she still trusted Kikyo.

"Kagome, you need to get home. We'll hold a phone conference with other Lords. And see what we can come up with. In the mean time, be on your guard. Have your most trusted generals on their toes." Kagome nearly busted out laughing. She had a problem when it was time to be serious; she found a reason to make it into a funny moment. Koga being serious was like Inuyasha being mature for once.

"Well, call me when K.J wakes up. I'll be home." Kagome walked out the office. She headed home to see her to her kids.

With Sesshomaru

"Daddy, Can Rin go see Lady Kagome-chan? " She said as she ran into his office. They had left with Rin sleep. She took well to the Kagome really good. Sesshomaru thought as he looked around to find his favorite pen. "Rin where is this Sesshomaru pen?"

"Rin really don't know. Rin haven't been here, remember."

She makes sense you know. She was kidnapped. His youkai said. 

"Hn, I guess we can go see Lady Kagome again. But I after I finish this work up." Sesshomaru said as he was chair tackled by a happy Rin.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY" Rin yelled as she ran to tell Jaken. "JJAAKKEENN"

"Oh no" Jaken started to run the opposite direction of Rin.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his daughter's action. He worked fast through the papers. He wanted to see her again.

"Are you through yet?" Anza said as she sat in the chair slowly. She was pregnant with her 2nd and probably last kiddo. She was really for the baby to come.

"Do not rush this Sesshomaru "

"You're almost done…You rushed through your work didn't you." Anza smirked at her cousin. His house was boring compared to Kagome's. It was full of life. She was getting impatient with Sesshomaru. "Se-Se hurry up."

"Why didn't you just stay with her this morning?" Sesshomaru asked as he straightened his desk. He was done with his work.

"She had to go to the hospital" Anza said as she started to get up and head for the car. "Go get Rin on your way out."

"Hn" As they drove off , Koga called Tashio Residence.

"Tashio Residence, This is Mizaki speaking."

"Hello, Is the Western Lord in?"

"I'm sorry but you just missed him. Is this Koga Lord of the Eastern Lands?" Mizaki asked because she knew someone would need Lord Sesshomaru the moment he left.

"Yes, I need to get hold of him. Is there anyway I can ,at all?"

"Well he's heading for Lady Kagome of the Northern Lands. Call there in about an hour or so."

"Thank you Click." Koga hung up without saying goodbye.

" RUDE , the least you could do was say bye." Mizaki yelled into the phone as she made another call to Sesshomaru's cell.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mizaki was fuming at his phone manners. "Lord Koga called and needed to talk to you. And you should work on your .." Mizaki was interrupted.

"Do not continue your sentence if you wish to keep your tongue, woman." Sesshomaru hung up and he never understood why he kept such annoying servants.

Kagome's World

As she opened her front door she was greeted with laughing people in here house. She loved to hear her children laugh. She walked to the huge recreation room to find guests sitting and having tea.

"Good Afternoon Lady Kagome. Will you be cooking tonight or a honored chef ?" butcher said calmly to Kagome. Kagome felt like gracing her guests with her cooking skills.

"Komo stop calling me lady or I'll tell Kaede about that little crush on her." Kagome joked around with Komo. (Sorry for some reason the name Komo popped into my head. Is it even a name?) "I'll cook tonight. Thank you and tell the others I'll handle the house affairs. They're all off for the rest of day." Koga wouldn't let her go back to work knowing her family could be in danger. He probably did the same with his.

She snuck into her room to change into a blue tank top and some cargo shorts. As she walked into the direction of the kitchen, she found Sesshomaru resting near the kitchen patio with his eyes closed.

"So the cool, calm, and collected Lord Sesshomaru must have a little piece and quiet every now and then, huh?" Kagome poked Sesshomaru in the cheek as she moved about the kitchen. She put on her apron and washed her hands. She started to grab pots and ingredient. She eyed Sesshomaru again. "Sesshomaru, would you like to help me cook."

"No, is it not beneath Lords and Ladies to do such servant work?"

Kagome was expecting that answer and threw a blue apron at him.

"In this Kagome's house, everyone is equal and you will cook today. NOW, get up and wash your hands." Kagome wasn't mad. She just thought he was spoiled. They started to cook. Every so often Sesshomaru would sneak glances at Kagome. She was now baking a cake that was well overdue. He was clean still unlike Kagome who had batter on her face. Sesshomaru smirked as he saw his opportunity. He grabbed her waist and turned her around. He licked the batter that was on her right cheek.

Kagome's eyes narrowed with amusement. "You sly dog" She was about to add some flour into the batter to thicken it. She grabbed the flour and threw some at him.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting and tried to dodge but was still hit. Kagome started to laugh. "You look like a geisha. Sesshomaru grabbed what looked to him as flour. When he pulled back to throw, thinking it would have the same affect on her. It flew but landed on him instead.

Kagome smirked as she saw him about to throw sugar at her. "Nice Try" she walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "You know. I like a sugar covered man. It makes it even sweeter." She leaned into a small kiss. "Now let's hurry up it's after." She looked at her watch. "It's after eight and tomorrow going to be busy for my family."

Sesshomaru was taken back at her action. One minute she's goofing off and the next she's seducing him. Man, The power she has over me. Sesshomaru thought.

Hope ya liked it.

I'll update on Saturday if I can. Be on the look out for the next chapter to this story and A Killing Perfection.

Also my little cousin wrote a story called The Iced Heart and Blind Eyes. It's good I must say. So Please Review and Come back and read.

Chow

SW09


	6. Chapter 6

Love between A Doc and CEO

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I'm very sorry that I haven't been updating. It's been quite a while. So I hope you like this chapter.

P.S there's preggie ladies everywhere. It was heat season lol

As the night came to a close, everyone was full and getting sleepy. Everyone was watching a movie, captivated and on the edge of they're seats. Kagome couldn't seem to sit still. Something was bothering her like something bad was going to happen. She decided to get up and Sesshomaru noticed but decided to sit and give her time. As Kagome walked through the house she started to notice how dark it got, which was unusual since her house was always under the moon's light. Being a miko youkai, she decided to put a barrier in the house instead of around the house.

"Lady Kagome, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. He noticed her casting a barrier around the inside and it was unusual to do one inside.

"Something is wrong outside, my lands have been invaded. With the heirs and Lords in one spot had been an unwise move. We shouldn't have gotten together. WE are now trapped. But we must play by his rules." Kagome said concerned and referring to Naraku.

"I didn't even sense the dark aura around the house." She's been on my mind too much, it's distracting Sesshomaru thought. "I will put a call in to Lord Koga and Lord Shikio (made up character)."

"WE will put a call through. Let's make this a confer…"

"Mommy!" Kano shouted from the kitchen. Kagome ran fast to the kitchen." I need something to drink, I'm thristie." Kagome sighed in relief. Sesshomaru right behind her smirked. So she got him the drink and went into the study.

"Call Lord Koga and Lord Shikio and rely that it is urgent." Kagome spoke as she pushed a button on the wall hidden behind a mirror. A big screen appeared on a wall and there stood the Lords' of the Eastern and Southern Lands. Lord Shikio held his sleeping daughters, one in his arms the other on his head. Lord Shikio red hair surrounded his face and icy blue eyes showed he was tired but was full alert.

"What is the problem Lady Kagome?" Lord Shikio asked. "And Hello there Lord Sesshomaru… Have you two mated?" He let a mighty roar of laughter out but not waking up his girls. Sesshomaru was still amazed by how high tech a secret Lords' and Lady meeting was how and he didn't even have this system.

"HN…We are not mated." Sesshomaru said.

"Let's forget all the formality and get down to business. Naraku has us surrounded and I wanted to know how you guys are. He's preparing to do something; we just don't know what's happening yet." Kagome said to get back on the topic.

"So it seems he has us also. There's a dark aura around the house. A miko is how performing a barrier as we speak." Koga said knew Kagome was going to tell him to do it.

"The same for us over here too and my girls are sleep so I will put them in one room and stay on guard." Shikio said. From the back you could hear Shikio pregnant wife calling for him to put the girls to bed. She appeared at the doorway and bowed and stood next to her mate.

"Good evening, Kagome-chan. How is…oohoohooh Sesshomaru-sama got you a good catch I see. Treat my Kagome right now you hear?" Kumiko said cheerfully. Kagome was a dear friend to Kumiko and she hated how Hojo had treated her.

"This Sesshomaru has not mated….yet." He said as Kagome turned a deep blush red.

Both of the other lords' pregnant wives wanted their attention.

"Kagome, Shikio and Koga I suggest you keep this line open and if anything happen to any of the houses, we will go on full alert and send back up to whatever house is needed. Kids should be somewhere safe or with a mate." Sesshomaru said as he slowly prepared a plan in his head. "We know who we're dealing with so don't let your guard down."

"We will follow through. Keep us updated" Kumiko said for her mate who had nodded off. "Shikio WAKE UP!" she slapped him lightly on the back of his head. "Darn, Kitsune with your sleepy spells. Come on Mate let's get them two to bed." They're screen went to standby showing the inside of their home.

"The same for us. Call if you all need something" Koga said and just walked away. Ayame jumped him and waved into the camera.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome thought about what was said. Mated..yet did he really mean that. She thought.

"Come Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he put his arms around Kagome. "We must check on our family, since everyone assumes we are to mate."

Kagome laughed she was capture and didn't seem to let go the hold. "Sesshomaru" she said shyly. "I think I'm falling for you." She blushed as she said it.

"AHHHHH This is better than tv, don't you think Kumiko?" Ayame said over the conference line.

"Oh I absolutely agree! I see Sess-Kag pups running around." Kumiko said excitingly.

"Kumiko! Ayame!" Kagome shouted playfully as Sesshomaru carried out of the room to the rest of the gang.

Well update update update! Till my next one. Thank you for those that still read em. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope you guys like it!

Ps. Help me with titling this chapter please!


	7. Chapter 7 Another Side Seen

Chapter 7: Another Side Seen

**Side Note: Kagome and my character Anza goes kinda trigger-happy…Please don't hurt me with Thought it would be funny to let my imagination go with it. The title is referring to Kagome.**

The kids were put to bed and the adults were the only ones up talking about what to do. They sat around the table Kagome and Sesshomaru on one side and Anza on the other, suited to fight at any moment.

"I believe we pull out the heavy duty weapons." Kagome said as she stood up. "Come with me" she said in a serious-sinister voice Sesshomaru and Anza never heard. She led them to the conference room with the screens on stand-by still and through another room that lead underground to a compartment room. "If it's really Naraku and he's going to attack then I won't let him have the move so easily." She pushed a book to reveal a vault.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. What are your words?" a male robotic monotone voice said as if asking for a password.

"My words are simple, dear Henry. All I want is peace and light but what world has doesn't have darkness. " Kagome said with confidence.

"Voice recognition complete."

"The kids are not to hear of this room until they are of the right age. I won't and refuse to get hold of any weapon down here." she walked in and started to pull swords and knifes and guns from they're holding spots.

"My Gosh,Kagome. I wouldn't have figured out that you were into all this combat gear." Anza said first. Sesshomaru was still taking in all that has happen. High tech mansion with the latest artillery out there. "Oh MY KYO! This here is the latest and greatest Ak-47 with scope and silence mode." Anza said with excitement as she picked it up.

" I designed the entire security system and Henry. Every direction North, East, West has this installed. I'm surprised that Mi-mi didn't tell you. My father and mother told me about the vault at age 10. And trained me to use all the weapons in here and made sure that I was always up to date with them. I loved going to the shooting range to let off steam from Inuyasha, Hojo, and the pregnancy" Kagome smiled. "One of my secret loves" she looked at Sesshomaru as she said it, as if saying can you handle that. Sesshomaru saw the look and smirked. Suddenly a screen came down from the ceiling and revealed that Naraku was making his move. "Henry, secure the kids' room. No one is to get inside with them. Activate all security cameras and turrets are to shoot nothing but purified bullets. Watch for Sesshomaru and I. Take my words and proceeds."

"Yes,Lady Kagome said." Henry did what he was told.

"I'm grabbing this baa.." Anza started.

"No, you are not. You are to go back to the conference room and monitor the screens. We must start the attack. And you must protect your babies. Kyo needs you alive and so do the little one inside you." Sesshomaru said as he took the gun from his little cousin. He wouldn't hear the last of it if his aunt lost her daughter and unborn grandbaby. Anza pouted but knew he was right. She grabbed a automatic rifle on the way out. Sesshomaru grabbed Tokijin and one of Kagome's swords that seem to draw him in. Kagome didn't wait from what he saw she was already out looking for Naraku from the security screens at every corner.

As he reached the outside he saw she was running back in not as a retreat but to get out of the way of a bomb she threw. She was blown on top of Sesshomaru. She blushed and shook it off. _Get it together, Kagome. Now isn't the time to be thinking of him._ She slowly raised and smiled. "You better not hurt yourself, sugar fairy." She teased Sesshomaru and went back outside with the quickness. While Sesshomaru was slashing, she was shooting in vital areas of the demons.

They soon were surrounded back to back. An evil laugh was heard. "So you thought I was that easy to take off, my sweet Kagome with purified bullets and a measly sword." Naraku laughed as he showed himself. He stood in front of Kagome too close to comfort. Sesshomaru became enraged as he started to reach for Kagome's face. He stabbed at Naraku who dodged. "You dirty dog, so easy to anger." He laughed and held out a hand to have a sword materialize in. As he went for Sesshomaru a shot was fired at his knee, Naraku screamed in pain.

"YEEEEHAW!" Anza yelled from the conference room baloney. "I always wanted to do that." She took aim again.

"This isn't a joke, Anza." Sesshomaru yelled at her.

"Aww fluffy-kins.I wanted some fun with this baby." She caressed the rifle. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome to see her ready to fight still. He pointed Tokijin at Naraku who was on the ground. While Sesshomaru had Naraku on the ground pinned. Kagome silently killed his minions by sending a trail of her miko power to each one. Exhausting but well worth it, she thought. They all came crashing down.

"Your reign is over Naraku." Kagome said as she walked to Naraku and pointed a gun at his heart. You've caused enough evil for a while and it's come to an end. She looked at Sesshomaru who was just as ready to end Naraku. She turned and left Sesshomaru to the rest. She didn't want to smell the nasty smell of Naraku's blood.

As Henry killed up everything around the house, the adults talked to the Lords of the other lands. Nothing had happen to their homes just a scare tactic and Shikio's mate Kumiko was rushed to the hospital for she went into labor. Naraku was gone and it was peaceful.

4 months later.(sorry for the big skip)

"Happy Birthday, darling!" Kagome hugged Rin as Rin avoided her growing belly.

"Thank you,Mama." Rin said as she smiled and looked up to Kagome.

"Come on ,sis. Play with us!" The twins said as they dragged 9 year old Rin off.

"EPPP" Sesshomaru surprised Kagome as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well…Can this sugar fairy have some sugar?" Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome laughed and pulled away.

"Haven't you had enough sugar, love?" Kagome said as she looked from behind a tree. She was referring to their little baby boy. The result of Sesshomaru and Kagome mating (or marriage). Sesshomaru smirked and went for her.

"AWWE, who knew you was lovey dovey dog, Maru-boo?" Anza said as she carried little Karin into the house with Kyo right behind her.

"KA-GO-ME!" Kagome stopped in her tracks if running from Sesshomaru and hid behind a tree. Her best friend who was like a sister was on vacation from all that went on in the past 5 months.

"Hhhhiii, Sango.." she didn't forget about her. She just didn't want to face an already pregnant Sango.

"Now Now, dear Sango, you have to cut her some slack. Remember we didn't have any contact just me and you on a trip around the world." Miroku said as he calmed his wife. "How are you, Milady?"

"Oh, Miroku stop with the formalities. We're like family." Kagome said." Sango forgive me for not telling. I knew ya'll were having a wonderful time. "

"INNNdeed."Miroku chimed in hinting towards the 6 month belly. "Ahhh, Lord Sesshomaru how's it going?

"Hn" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm guessing that means great" Miroku and everyone laughed

"Looks like we're a biggggg family, mama-chan!" Yuuka said as she tugged on her mom's skirt.

"Hn,little one. Indeed we are." Sesshomaru said as he picked up his youngest daughter.

**THE END …or to be continued lol**

**I shall see. It seem like it went by fast in this chapter. Tell me what you think! Thanks to all my fellow-readers who kept reading after almost three years of abandonment. Should I continue with a sequel?**

**Be Sure to check out the 4 month skip at this link: **

.net/s/6618914/1/4_Month_Ago...It's the big skip I made lol Hope you all like it! Read and REview please!

**Sushiwriter09**


End file.
